Nymphetamine Girl
by Chaos-Is-My-Love
Summary: This is a storyfic that I did to Cradle of Filth's Nymphetamine fix song. It's a GinnyDraco thing, post Half Blood Prince, so yeah... nn


Nymphetamine Girl 

_Lead to the River_

_Midsummer, I waved_

_A "V" of Black swans On with hope to the grave_

I sat on my bed, thinking about all the things we had done together. There were so many times we had spent together, so many wonderful times. It is funny... at frist I thought him to be the biggest prat of the Wizarding World had seen. But of course I was wrong. He was not just the biggest prat I had laid my eyes on, but soon, without my realization, I had fallen madly, truly, and deeply in love with him. With Draco Malfoy. But after school, even in his sixth year, he began to change. I was afraid.

_Cold was my Soul _

_Untold was the pain _

_I forced when you left me_

_A rose in the rain _

_So I swore to the razor _

_That never enchained _

_Would your dark nails of faith _

_Be pushed through my viens again_

After his father had been imprisoned in Azkaban, Draco seemed to be even more alone than possible. It was my heart, and one other that changed this. Lord Voldemort had taken a place in his heart also. During the summer he had joined the Death Eaters, he joined them in his sixth year-him only being sixteen, possibly the youngest folloer yet. I was worried for him as I am worried for him, four years since Albus Dumbledore's death at the castle.

_Bared on your tomb _

_I am a prayer for your loneliness _

_And would you ever soon _

_Come above unto me?  
I could always find _

_The right slot for your Sacred Key_

I thought, at the time, I was the only one that could ease him through life, back at Hogwarts. I thought that I could be his savior and protector. But the Dark Lord had gotten to him first. But he was my true Love. And I stuck with him, and I shall until the end, for I, as he is to me, my soul protector, my soul keeper, my whole lover.

_Six feet deep is the incision_

_In my heart, that bareless prison _

_Discolors all with tunnel vision_

_Sunsetter _

_Nymphetamine _

_Nymphetamine, nymphetamine _

_Nymphetamine, My nymphetamine girl _

_Wracked with your charm_

_Nymphetamine_

Ginny Weasley. The gorgeous red-head that I have ever seen. She has followed me through almost every adventure that was set for me in my last years of school. As one of the Weasleys and the youngest, I thought her to be like the rest. Muggle Lovers and Blood Traitors. But, this was not the case of Ginny Weasley. Was something entirely different, and it took me for too long to get past the exterior of this bewildering woman. She was smart, beautiful, and had a knack for hexes, and for catching my attention. But soon I entranced her, and she became willingly mine.

_I am circled like Prey _

_Back in the forest _

_Where whispers persuade _

_More sugar trails _

_More white lady laid _

_Than pillars of salt _

_Fold to my arms _

_Hold their mesmeric sway _

_And dance her to the room _

_As we did in those Golden Days_

As I fight the enemy, Potter, your brothers, and all the rest that oppose the Dark Lord, I cannot help but think of you in this desperate battle. Of how our first date was on the edge of my acreage at home, near the forest.  
I quickly dodged the Cruciates Curse meant for me.  
Of how your red hair fell into your face as you blushed in the moonlight as we walked, as I complimented your beauty. Your beauty that perhaps rivals the seven Gods, my Ginny. Again, I am able to dodge, though only slightly. My arm singed with the firery curse. I winced in pain.

_Christening Stars_

_I remember the way _

_We were needle and spoon mislain in the burning hay _

_Bared on your tomb I am a prayer for your loneliness _

_And would you ever soon _

_Come above unto me?  
For once upon a time_

_From the bind of your holiness I could always find _

_The right slot for your Sacred Key._

I remember our first kiss. You had given me the password into the Slytherin common Room. I, myself, had stolen Harry Potter's Invisibility Cloak at 3.00 a.m. to visit you. You would sat on the couch, haughtilly as usual.  
I sit here now, upon my bed, our bed, wishing your return... your safe return. We sat together, warm in the dungeons, holding each other. It was Christmas morning of my sixteenth year of age, as you were seventeen. It was our first passionate kiss. That was when I knew you were mine, and I was yours for life. My love.

_Six feet deep is the incision _

_In my heart, that bareless prison _

_Discolors all with tunnel vision _

_Sunsetter_

_Nymphetamine_

Ginny, the battle here is soon coming to an end. Your eldest brother, Charlie believe is dead, with his Veela wife laying ontop of him, protecting his cropse, she too dead. That Mudblood, Granger, died in Ronald's arms. Bill lays against a wall. Kingsley Shacklebolt is dead with them. As is Crabbe and Goyle, Parkinson and Zabini. All dead. Ginny, my love, I don't want to die without you. But I see the blinding green light... Ginny... my love...

_Sick and weak from my condition _

_This lust, this vampyric addiction _

_To her alone in full submission _

_None better _

_Nymphetamine _

_Sunsetter _

_Nymphetamine _

_Nymphetamine, nymphetamine_

_Nymphetamine girl _

_Nymphetamine, _

_Nymphetamine My Nyphetamine girl_

...Ginny...

I had done in. I had finally killed Draco Malfoy. The war was over, for he was the last Death Eater living after Voldemorts death. The war was over.  
But as I checked the bodies, something slid from that Slytherin's neck. A golden necklace. For a split second I feared it to be Salazar Slytherin's heirloom that Professor Dumbledore had once shown me in a memory. But, upon closer inspection, it wasn't. It was but a locket. Opening it carefully, what I was shown stunned me, and hurt me more than any spell. It was a picture. A picture of a girl, I too, had onced loved.

Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related and all of that fun stuff. Nor do I own royalties or whatever to Cradle of Filth's song, Nymphetamine (fix). So yeah.. no sueing please! nn 


End file.
